In the Shadow Of the Doctor
by nandyroo94
Summary: The Doctor's Most Terryfying and brilliant enemies take over the planet earth in a parallel universe where the doctor's adventures are documented by a tv show, in the absence of the worlds favorite Time Lord, his Fans must Unite to Defend their Beloved Planet.


**This is a Story about our favorite Time Lords Absence the whovians of earth must ban together to save the world from the Mortal Enemies of the Doctor invade a seperate version of reality where the doctors adventure are documented as a science fiction Television show, on a side note never fall asleep during the climax of the episode or you get this kind of dream.**

I awoke with a start hearing a loud CRASH coming from my back door, I looked at my clock it was 3:00 am December 25, 2014. I could faintly smell smoke, I quickly got dressed there was no way in hell I was going outside in just boxer shorts I put on a red t-shirt and bluejeans with a blue hoodie zipped up putting on my socks and shoes, I opened the window as I heard A voice say metallic voice say to scan for lifeforms the voice sounded familiar as if I had heard it before, I jumped out the window and landing face first in the snow when I heard another voice say "Commencing Scan" a green light Illuminated my house, as I snuck away into the night I made my way to a corner and checked the oncoming street. I couldn't believe my eyes It was an Army an Army of what I thought was just a science fiction creation I had no idea they were real, what I was seeing was an army of Cybermen they were collecting humans some were dragging sleeping humans in the snow.

"Cybermen? Here?" I Questioned I then considered they should be here for one out of two reasons possibly both, Either they need to create more or they're finally going to try to conquer Earth. I sent A text to one of my best friends hoping she wouldn't be too mad at me for texting her this late I texted for her to check outside her window but make sure she can't be seen, A few seconds later I got a text back:

_Her:Why?_

_Me:Just do it, Ducky_

_Her:Whatever...Am I seeing this right?_

_Me:Yup, those are bonafide cybermen_

_Her:Is this some promotional thing?_

_Me:If it was I don't think some of those people would be screaming at the top of their lungs, I'm coming over I need to borrow your computer for a mass Skype call  
_

_Her:Ok then doors unlocked and tea will be ready_

_Me: Tea? _

_Her:This situation calls for tea._

_Me: Fine but make coffee too, I've got alot of calls to make_

_Her: Alright._

I made my way to her house being very careful not to be seen by the Cybermen, I knocked 3 times then I opened the door

"Is your computer ready?" I asked her.

"Well hello to you too, Guru" she said emerging from the other room she was wearing a blue doctor who sweater and jeans.

"Sorry Not to be Rude but The fate of the world is at stake at the moment, You know Cybermen granted they just want to make everything into themselves cold heartless calculating machines so basically the whole country only metallic"

She laughed at that as I booted up her computer and started a Chain Skype Call "Calling All Die hard Whovians" As I waited for at least one person from each country to answer the call I drank from my cup I heard the Familiar Cry of "Exterminate" From the outside Ducky and I Both Locked Eyes as the Cry of Exterminate got Closer and Louder at the same time We heard the Cyber men Saying "You will Be Deleted"

"Am I hearing this Right?" I asked Ducky whispering.

"Daleks and Cybermen in the Area fighting? Yeah you're hearing right"

"Great one more Alien We have to deal with, Where's the Doctor when we need him?"

"Looking for Gallifrey Last I checked"

"Darn it, "I responded, I Looked back at the computer screen to see Wayyyy to many faces both scared and intense

"Well I assume you all know what's Happening then? Cybermen climbing in your windows and Snatching yo people's up? And Daleks and Cybermen Being territorial?"

they nodded, One of the littlest spoke up, "The Creeping Angels are where I am and the tongue people are taking Over the people the Angels Stole's lives"

"Let me Guess you're in a library?"

The child nodded.

"Good, steer clear of any dark spots in the library in case Vashta Nerada are here as well.. now that you're all here we must ban together to drive these aliens away from our planet if what I'm thinking is true then if these aliens do exist who else does?"

"The Doctor" They all said in creepy unison.

"Exactly, now either they're from a parallel universe or the TARDIS Hasn't Brought our Favorite Time Lord back here yet, Knowing that we can work something out or maybe this is a fixed point in time our meeting on the internet like this, so let's Defend this planet I have quite a few ideas."


End file.
